FNAF human : ChristaFreddy the sun after rain
by FNAFryukoTheFox
Summary: this is a story about my OC Christa( Freddy's mother) and Freddy. and this is my first fanfiction


This is the story of Freddy and his mother( my OC Christa) as humans. If you don't like the stories which contains OCs you may not read, but please don't write bad about it. And it's not a pairing Canon X OC. And this is my first fanfiction which I post on deviantart, so I'm a little worry. Hope you'll like it u

Freddy was a person who didn't like to wait for someone and something or more so, he didn't like to wait for his parents. Since his father left home because of his work, Freddy haven't stopped to believe, that he'll back soon. Christa, Freddy's mother, was silent about it and every time Freddy started to develop this topic, in response she only rolled her eyes and sighed. Of course, Christa loved Freddy and she was ready to listen his complains and talks.

The day was gray and rainy. On that day the restaurant was empty and dark. Freddy was sad and he didn't want to do anything. Almost three weeks passed since his father moved to another place and Freddy couldn't stop hoping that he'll back home soon.

" sweetie, what are you doing here?"

Freddy heard a soft familiar voice.

" ah, mom" Freddy said, a little surprised as he didn't expect to see Christa, coming out from supply closet. She was cleaning a rooms with Ryuko, while others was hanging out.

" you haven't answered me, what are you doing here? I thought you supposed to be in dining room now" Christa approached to Freddy, giving him a softly smile, which mothers gives to their kids when they want to cheer them up.

Freddy looked down, struggling to not to seem sad.

" well, I... I... I was..." Freddy couldn't bring himself to say that. He felt like if he say that, he could cry.

Christa took a deep breath before say anything else. Freddy tried to think about anything what would make him feel better. In fact, Christa didn't like to see her son unhappy. They both perfectly knew, that without waiting nothing will happen. Both mother and son haven't spent their time together as they did that before. Christa tried to do everything to make her son feel himself in comfort but Freddy didn't want to listen her. The time passed so fast and Freddy has grown up fast too, and all he needed was a family which he used to have.

" are you okay, Freddy?" Christa's smile slowly disappeared when she noticed Freddy's sad look.

" no, I'm okay" he said, smiling weakly. A lie he said to his mother made him feel himself worse. He'd never lied to his parents and he knew that it's the most terrible thing.

" are you sure? Maybe you forgot that I'm your mother and I know everything about you. And I see something bothering you, so why won't you just tell me about that?" She grabbed his chin softly, forcing him to look at her.

The two was silent in a moment. They looked at each other and it seemed like they were waiting for what will be next.

" um, maybe later... In the evening..." Freddy replied quietly, moving away slowly from his mother.

" okay... " Christa said with confused look.

Freddy looked back before approaching to the stage. He felt a severity in his chest because of thoughts of past. He shut his eyes and tried to thing about anything positive, but every time he felt worsen. He'd never felt himself like that before. Finally reaching the stage, Freddy sat on it. Suddenly he turned his gaze on Christa approaching to the kitchen and stopped next to the door where Ryuko was. She stayed calm and soft, though she knew that Freddy was pretty in bad mood. Two mothers started to talk about their things. Freddy was always one of those who didn't like to hear someone's talks and more so, he was in his thoughts, until he heard a mention of his name.

" ... I'm worry about Freddy. He looks so upset. It's because of his father, I suppose..."

At that moment Freddy hardly swallowed a lump in throat and continued listening.

" have you talked about this yet?" Ryuko asked curiously.

" I tried to talk to him but he didn't want to listen. Sometimes I have got a feeling, that I make his life worse, not better. What kind of mother I am..." Christa sighed and then said, " maybe it's better that he don't listen me"

Ryuko couldn't find any words to say. Usually, she was a good helper with her kindness and softness.

" hug him and tell him what you feel, and then he will understand you. And always remember, you're the best mother for Freddy" she said with smile.

" yes... You're right. But if he only was here, everything would went perfect. Is that right, to leave a family, only because of work? He just thinks about his work, instead son, and I don't understand it."

Suddenly she heard a noise behind her. She turned back and surprised on seeing Freddy's angry and at the same time sad look. He was so silent and almost invisible that Christa haven't noticed him initially. They stared at each other blankly for a several seconds. Christa felt herself embarrassed as she hasn't noticed Freddy. The bear turned away.

" Freddy! I didn't mean that..." Christa called but suddenly interrupted when Freddy stopped, then slowly turned to Christa in face to face. He crossed his arms and lowered his head.

" sweetie" she started, slowly approaching to him, " I..."

" I thought you miss him too!" Freddy interrupted her. Although his voice seemed a little rude, Christa tried to be soft.

" sure I miss him, sweetie" she came closer to him.

" I'm already grown up and stop call me "sweetie"!" Freddy raised his head at her.

Christa's " kind mama bear" look disappeared in a moment.

" okay, I won't. I know, it's not pleasant for you to hear anything bad about your father. You love and miss him, I know. And please, don't look at me like that "

" I always was thinking, that you missed him and that you love him! And... And" Freddy stuttered, probably not finding any words else to say.

" That I love him?! It's not even discussing! But he left us only because of his business! And now you should think, is that right if you had a family and you left it?!"

For the first time Christa was so furious with her own son. He was upset, but she was ten times upset. Two stood silent, finding any other words to say. Freddy couldn't add anything anymore, only look at her and still has his arms crossed.

" You know Freddy, I love you and nobody else." Christa started again, on that time in soft and kind voice," I want you know all the truth about your father. I will never lie to you if it will be the worst thing about your parents or anyone and anything else. I just want you listen me, because... Because I will never say a lie. Because I'm only one person, who loves you because you exist. And nobody will love you like I do that. I hope you understood me and next time you'll listen me before to do anything yourself."

She turned her head away and closed her eyes. Despite that it was a clear true and she was right, Freddy continued glaring at her with stubbornness but inside he knew it.

" I am right, isn't it?" She added, her look seemed sad.

Freddy pouted and nodded.

" do you have anything to say?" She asked, almost inaudible.

Freddy answered nothing, because he didn't have anything to say.

" I should go. I hope you realized everything"

After these words Christa quickly moved away and went to the room which called " backstage". She knew it was not right to raise a voice on her son. Freddy felt the same way. He didn't want to quarrel with his mother. Everything changed around him since he left alone with his mother. A work didn't want to leave Christa alone, she was always busy and she couldn't spend a lot of time with her son, and Freddy could only help her in everything. Sometimes he wanted to stay alone with Christa, hug her and don't let go. When thinking about it, a warmth started to run through Freddy's body and he couldn't hold a smile. Either way, Christa wanted to stay alone with Freddy and tell him everything she felt in real but she never had a suitable time for this.

Suddenly, something clicked in her head. Something, what made her change her mind. She wanted to apologize to Freddy for all this time she was a bad mother. She was like just woke up after a long sleep and only now she began to realize everything around.

Christa came out from a small room. Something was burning in her chest with impatience. She took a deep confident breath and went towards the stage. But a worry swept over her when she saw a nobody on a stage.

" it's okay... He's just in another room..." She soothed herself, turning in to that nothing happened to Freddy.

Then she went to another rooms which only were there. She found nothing in restrooms, in supply closet and in the kitchen. Then she saw Bonnie and Chica in the back of the restaurant, and decided to ask them if have they seen Freddy.

" excuse me, guys? Have you seen my Freddy, I can't find him? I've looked everywhere, but..." She asked, approaching to them and putting one her arm on her heart.

" no, I haven't seen him. Have you, Bonnie?" Chica said and looked at Bonnie.

" I haven't seen him too" Bonnie replied.

Christa looked down confused at " where else to look for". She was sure it was still only one place where she haven't even try to look for. Anyway, if she knew where he was, but didn't want to bother him.

Some time later, when the evening started, Freddy stood outside, below the roof to not to get wet. The restaurant became dark and empty place. Freddy stood silently. A memories of past swam on all sides.

The last thing his father said before leaving.

" we'll see each other soon"

Freddy slowly hung his head down.

" If you will have to wait, everything will succeed. The main thing to wait for. Do you understand?" He heard his mother's voice in his head. And then he heard his own voice. His clear and decisive voice.

" yes"

He pressed his hands to himself and shut his eyes.

" where did father go, mom?" He heard a another childish voice in his head and then again he heard Christa's voice.

" he'll come back soon"

Again a heavy lump in his throat made him feel worse.

" I miss you,dad" he said out loud, raising his head, " I want you come back." But lowered it again, " why? I just want to be with you"

He was almost crying when suddenly heard a voice.

" Freddy, are you okay?" Christa approached and stopped in a few inches from him.

" I'm okay, mom. I'm just..." Freddy knew that he couldn't hide his true mask. His voice started to tremble, " I want to see my daddy..." A violent shaking went through his body and he realized, that he couldn't hold back the tears, which flowed down his cheeks already.

Christa only smiled and approached to him closer, wrapping her hands around him. Now Freddy felt a warmth and safe, but still couldn't resist the tears.

" what if dad will never back home..." He said in a shaky voice, " and what if he's not alive anymore..."

After the last sentence, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Christa felt this pain too. Freddy couldn't let himself to say anything else. He hugged his mom tightly and hid his face in her chest. Christa let out a tear and smiled warmly while petting his hair.

The rays of the sun broke through the clouds and shone all around. Everything was glowing with bright evening light, although the rain continued to pour forward.

" I'm sorry, mom, for I said those things" Freddy finally said, wiping away the tears.

" Forgive me too, sweetheart. I mustn't ever say things like that " Christa replied.

" I love you, mom" Freddy said after a short pause.

" I love you too, son. I love only you and nobody else"

I know it may seem not perfect for the first time, but I hope you liked it :3 


End file.
